


Be Better

by phoenixjustice



Series: Tony/Buffy drabble-verse [2]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 02:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2331917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Iron Man 3/post-season 9 of BTVS. Companion piece to Life Could.</p><p>She never thought she could care again. Until him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Better

Be Better  
By: PhoenixJustice

Disclaimer: BTVS is owned by Joss Whedon, Mutant Enemy, and people who aren't me. Iron Man is owned by Marvel and people who aren't me. I only own this and make no profit from it.  
Warning: Rated K+ for mentions of het, etc.  
Pairing: Tony Stark/Buffy Summers.  
Setting: Post-Iron Man 3/post-season 9 of BTVS. Companion piece to Life Could.  
Summary: She never thought she could care again. Until him.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
After everything, after Spike, after losing him...she felt she would never be able to love anyone ever again. That there would be a person whom she'd be able to get close to. Then comes a day out of the blue. A rainy day in a world, a time, not her own, and she comes across an unconscious Tony Stark. First there was disbelief; but the suit proved he was real. After their mutual disbelief at each others existence, they start to cautiously work together.

Soon enough she sees sides of him that she never expected to; to see his humor, his anger, his passions...and soon she realizes she has fallen hard, and deeply, in love with him. The hardest day comes swiftly, but not before they have taken that final step and they make love. He leaves, but she is determined to see him again, to at least get the goodbye that she did not receive from him. But she knew he didn't leave without a goodbye out of spite; he did it because it felt too hard to leave a person that you cared about.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
I hope you enjoyed this!

Let me know what you thought!

\--PhoenixJustice


End file.
